Rathskeller
Description Underneath the first floor is the rathskeller, an underground world that is primarily a bar for people who love the 1800s feel, or they just want to get away from the Risque bar on the first floor. Once someone comes down the stairs, they could smell the wafting smoke of opium and other cigars being used. You can't get any shadier than this. The Rathskeller is the safe haven from the five first floors above it. It's probably the only place in which you'd probably not feel like your soul is being sucked out of ya. Aged wine, whiskey, and a constant fragrance of food cooked in the kitchen are just a few of the many sensations unique to this bar. For those who likes to read, but may mind the smoke, there's a lounge with air filters that will constantly replace that murky smell with a fragrance of sweet chamomile, with lavender, or whatever fragrance you wish to choose. You can ask a gremlin to change the fragrance for you. We have a wide variety of fragrance, but if it's a fragrant native to your world, the chances are very slim. We always have our gremlins looking and scouting in the worlds the hive lands in. If you have any recommendations, feel free to suggest it to the gremlin, giving them the ingredients needed to make it. The couches are soft! Some polyester wouldn't hurt, right? Not only that, there are wooden circular table and behind you is a shelf of books. We hunt a lot for great deals on these books, so hopefully you enjoy it to the fullest, or maybe you enjoy the view of the ocean over some dinner. Otherwise, enjoy the countertop where smoking and drinking is allowed. We also hope you don't mind the kitchen running constantly because that's where the gremlins like to practice cooking! If you want to try out their food, ask them! They'll make anything to the best of their abilities, as they are very good learners and can probably learn how to make something within seconds, especially if under someone's watch. Culture Underground bars has become popular to the public for its strikingly contrast atmosphere to the first floor. Although the tea hive does offer a place of relaxation, it tends to get chaotic because the Risque Bar is on the same floor. The first floor is also underneath the second floor, home of the sins, whom could come down to the first floor at any moment. Unlike the first floor, which gives a natural and somewhat zen nature, this floor tend to give off the relaxing vibe that most trolls and humans appreciate. Drink away all the pain, snuggle up next to their love one or a pretty one, and enjoy the smell of the random fragrance that the gremlins have made specifically for the customers. Since the rathskeller is significantly smaller than the tea hive, the smell of these fragrance does not decrease in intensity as much as it would on the first floor. Often enough, the underground bar was just a suggestion to be implemented within the tea hive. Inventory The Rathskeller is also the place where inventory is checked and constantly maintained by the gremlins. At the end of the Rathskeller, there are double doors, which leads to the #stash. The gremlins are responsible of making sure that the drinks are aging appropriately. They have amassed a lot of wine, ever since their abduction from their world, so there are plenty of drinks to choose from. The deeper you go into the area, the more older the wine/whiskey/any alcoholic beverage. Fruits and vegetables are also kept here, in case that the world the hive is transported to is very cold or not suitable for the weather. They used what they know about plants to store the supply appropriately. In order to make sure that all the fruits and vegetables are used before they rot, the gremlins have designed the storage area to slow their rot. They made sure that the storages had multiple temperatures, suited to the food's needs. Some areas are cold, some hot, some bright, some dark. As you walk pass the alcoholic beverages, fruits, and vegetables, on display, you hear churning noises. That's right fam, that's a fucking mill. Well, kinda. You see a big wheel that a human can probably run on, but what you see is two little gremlins running on a saucer, which is what helps the mill churn the butter, runs the wheat mill, and miraculously, run the whole hive. Now, this isn't slavery, for one hour on the saucer can run the hive for 24 hours. However, since the gremlins were bored, Hordea decided to make this area in particular their playground. You look around and you see that there were slides, swings, and even a fucking pool that has floating LED Glowing balls That's pretty lit if you ask me. There were a lot of pool toys, but it seems that there were mostly water guns, pool noodles, and what seems to be a water balloon catapult. Jeezus, these gremlins and their war knowledge... The Gremlins don't seem to mind to share their toys and pools with the customers because they're customers! However.... if any employee tries to get in, they would bombard them with their fur, throwing everything that's around the area at them. So, whoever is Hordea's employee and they're reading this shitty manual, don't fucking interrupt their play time. Ever. The Ocean View Within the inventory of the rathskeller, there seems to be a ballast tank. A very fucking huge one that takes up half of the inventory space. It seems to be responsible for keeping the pressure between the ocean and the rathskeller equal by regulating the amount of water and air within it. If the rathskeller floats above the water, then that means there is a leak and air is coming in. If the rathskeller is currently underwater,which it should be anyways, then there is water within it. However, that doesn't seem to matter because the real question is why the fuck is the rathskeller underwater in the first place, despite how frequent this hive teleports? Ku, the mechanic responsible for most of tea hive's machines, is also responsible for this mysterious phenomena. To surprise Hordea, she wanted the Rathskeller, which had yet to exist at the time, to have a nice view. She worked hard to make the Rathskeller the way it is now, making sure that the fabric of time and space were aligned. The stairs were doused with her space magic so that when someone goes downstairs, they would feel as if they're entering another world, and hopefully this world promotes a sense of wonder and calmness. So now that you know the origin of the Rathskeller, where will you go? Where will you go now? [[Greenhouse|''Greenhouse]] [[Fifth-third floors|Fifth-Third Floor]] 'The Sin's floor' 'First floor''' Category:The Floors